


Learned from the best

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meteor rocks giveth, and the meteor rocks taketh away. [02/03/03]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learned from the best

## Learned from the best

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. You know, maybe I should be taking my own advice, but then again this is _so_ much fun. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Why isn't the past tense of glow 'glew'? It should be. Spoilers for Hug, and I've taken liberties with meteorite properties--if they can I can too. 

* * *

_Learned from the best_

Last night he hadn't remembered anything. Instead he smelled of gasoline and dreamed of explosions. The police report didn't help. Obviously they were accepting Clark's word for what happened. He knew better. Even during his rebellious teen flirtation with drugs, sex, and alcohol he'd never been in a position to forget the things he'd done. One handshake in Smallville though, and all he had to remember were a few flashbacks. 

Tonight he couldn't even sleep. Something had happened, and like the day he'd driven off the bridge and almost hit Clark, he had to know. The only thing he could think of was to go back to the gas station and look around. 

He parked far away to be cautious, but there wasn't any need. There was nothing there to see. Between the fire and police evidence impound, most of what was left was hardly recognizable. 

As he walked back to the car he kicked a stone. It shone a brilliant translucent green for a split second, just long enough to catch his eye. Picking it up, he put it in his pocket and forgot all about it. 

When he got home, Lex put the rock and his watch on the bedside table and took a shower. Exhausted, he went to bed. 

Late at night, unseen by any observer, the meteor fragment glowed. 

* * *

"I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, Clark . . . but I never thought they were this good." 

"Don't do this. I'm your friend." 

"Oh, please. You think I don't see the way your parents look at me? The way half the town looks at me? You're no different. Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for." 

* * *

In dreams he remembered and allowed himself to think on things best ignored. He couldn't change the town, it had arisen before his time and would remain unchanged with his death. Even Luthor's couldn't change what was beneath the surface. Money brought power, not respectability in this town. 

Clark was different. He'd known that from their first meeting. Having your life saved by a perfect stranger made for a good first impression. Adopted, and therefore just as much of an outsider as Lex, Clark was nevertheless an accepted part of the town. He belonged in a way Lex never would even if his name hadn't been Luthor. Clark was the perfect son, the perfect friend. 

Many things about Clark were just a little too perfect for Lex's experience. Real people weren't like that. Real people were more like Rickmen, using their power while they could. 

* * *

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate." 

* * *

And in time he would. 

An hour before he awoke, the meteorite fragment grew dim again, taking with it Lex's discovery. 

* * *

HEDWIG'S LAMENT (From Hedwig the Angry Inch) I was born on the other side   
of a town ripped in two   
And no matter how hard I've tried   
I end up black and blue   
I rose from off of the doctor's slab   
I lost a piece of my heart   
Now everyone gets to take a stab   
They cut me up into parts   
I gave a piece to my mother   
I gave a piece to my man   
I gave a piece to the rock star   
He took the good stuff and ran 


End file.
